


and finally, silence

by rhenna



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Jumin's totally justified mistrust of women in his life, Meloholic, Mind Reading, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 17:46:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16269233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhenna/pseuds/rhenna
Summary: It’s been like this as long as he can remember.There doesn’t seem to be reason why he’s been blessed -- or cursed -- with this peculiar power; there’s no trite origin story, no family legacy. It just is.If he touches a woman with his bare hands, he can read her mind.(Loosely based on the kdrama Meloholic.)





	and finally, silence

A smartly dressed woman with a polite smile stands from her seat before Jumin Han’s desk, preparing to leave his office. She shuffles some papers into her briefcase before turning back to him.

“I’m so glad we were able to come together to discuss the preliminary terms of the acquisition, Mr. Han,” she says, before extending her hand toward him. She is beautiful, but carries an air of modesty around her. Chaste, almost.

“Agreed, Ms. Lee, I look forward to our future negotiations,” he replies as he stands. He takes her hand, and suddenly his once quiet mind is besieged by voices.

> _Men are so easy, it’s almost laughable_
> 
> _I’m glad I wore the shorter skirt_
> 
> _The terms aren’t that favorable, but it’s worth it to keep him on the line_
> 
> _If I married him I’d be set for life!_
> 
> _Thank god he’s better looking than his father_

Overwhelmingly, a feeling of greed, of want, washes over him.

Jumin doesn’t react outwardly at all. He leans into the handshake slightly, looking her straight in the eyes with the hint of a smile on his lips. He holds onto her hand for just a little bit too long, intentionally brushing his thumb along the back of her hand, feather light, as he lets go.

“Let’s get together again soon,” he says, and there’s something a bit dark and seductive lurking behind his mild words. He notices she’s blushing lightly under her impeccable makeup as he sees her out. Things are progressing exactly as expected.

He closes the door behind her and returns to his chair, allowing himself to rest rather heavily on the arm rests. He sighs, annoyed. So predictable. So boring.

It’s been like this as long as he can remember.

There doesn’t seem to be reason why he’s been blessed -- or cursed -- with this peculiar power; there’s no trite origin story, no family legacy. It just _is_.

If he touches a woman with his bare hands, he can read her mind.

Well, to be precise, he can get snippets of what she’s thinking at the time. Sometimes it’s words, sometimes just an emotion. The sudden noise and sensation are always overwhelming and, were it not for his steely self-control, paralyzing.

Jumin is a shrewd businessman, blessed with great intelligence and skill, who uses every tool at his disposal to ensure success. It’s all fair game, from his meticulously cultivated business acumen to his pedigree and striking good looks. It didn’t take him long to determine how to best apply his unique talent to his advantage.

It’s easy when he always knows exactly what they want to hear.

At least there’s some use for it beyond the constant inconvenience and the complete destruction of his faith in half of humanity. That was something that troubled him when he was younger; he doesn’t think about it anymore. After a lifetime of seeing the repellent inner world of every woman around him, he knows better. They’re all the same: they hide behind honeyed words in an attempt to benefit themselves. They all want something from him.

There is only one exception he’s ever come across, but he shakes off the thought quickly with a sigh. It’s far too late and this is not the time.

A familiar, soft knock on his office door breaks him out of his reverie. “Come in, Assistant Kang,” he says before returning his attention to the preliminary contact still on his desk.

Jaehee enters with a sheaf of papers on her arm, her movements smooth and efficient. At least all she wants from him is fair recompense for her work, he thought. That is something he can respect.

She approaches his desk before addressing him. “Mr. Han. I trust the meeting with Ms. Lee went well, as anticipated. Should I schedule a follow up for next week?”

“Yes, please do so,” he replies shortly, never looking up from the papers in front of him. “Have you prepared the proposal for the cat-themed apparel line we discussed last week?”

“I have it right here, sir.” Her tone, as always, is polite and neutral.

“Good. That is all I require for now.” He holds out his hand for the documents she is holding, still not meeting her eyes. As she passes them to him, their fingers brush. Suddenly, her voice is in his head.

> _These cat projects are too much!_
> 
> _Honestly, there are much more productive ways to use my time_
> 
> _I hope he doesn’t try to leave Elizabeth with me during his trip on Thursday_
> 
> _I only just recently got rid of the c-fur from last time!_

He allows himself a small smirk, knowing that if he were to look up at her he would only see a perfect mask of professionalism. This side of his Chief Secretary is honestly a bit amusing to him. He’s not easily offended, and her complaints about him are so laughably mild even in the privacy of her own head.

She smoothly exits his office, shutting the door quietly behind her. He briefly flips through the proposal. Excellent, as always. He’s very grateful to V for his recommendation, because she is by far the most competent and reliable secretary he’s ever had.

Not that it would ever be necessary to say so -- he already compensates her for her performance appropriately.

Before diving into the details of Jaehee’s analysis, he leans back in his chair and pulls up the RFA messenger. He lets himself get dragged into trivial conversation for a moment, quietly enjoying that all of the members are on at the same time. But then something happens that commands his complete attention.

Someone else is in the chat room.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not entirely sure where this is going, and whether I should go ahead with a full retelling of Jumin's route or not, but I'll be continuing this in some manner.


End file.
